Lost Shadow
by Seanpoe
Summary: Do you know what if feels like to love your brother more than a brother? Do know how it feels to lose said brother to something, or someone, else? Link x Dark Link. Incest. Boy love. Yaoi. etc. Sorry for typos; new computer.


This was in a series on (I'm touchmykeyblade) but my chapters were so short that it didn't even seem like chapters. So, I am deciding to put it up on here as one story. This won't be my best, but it gets better at the end. This was written for a friend, that friend is not my friend anymore, but this is actually a really good story, so I just couldn't delete it. I kept contimplating if I should go more with the story or not, but I decided that I'll partially go with the story. The beginning isn't like the plot of OoT, but the rest is.. Kinda. If you want me to write a story for you, please feel freeto ask. I'm not good at beginnings and I'm more motivated to write a story when it's for someone. So, please, feel free to send me a message with a apiring you'd like me to write about, and I'll ask you a series of questoins  
>Please and thank you.:)<br>Enjoy:)

[BTW, INCEST INVOLVED. Just fo' yo' info.]

_'My life sucks.'_ Dark thought as he, his brother, and parents drpve down a dirt rode in their wagon that was torn at the cloth. Dark glanced at his brother, Link, looking out the window with a big grin on his face. Dark couldn't help but smile at his brother, _'He's so cute_.' he thought when his face flushes from his own thought, _'Don't think that way!'_

Link's complection and over all persona was the exact opposite of Dark. Link had golden hair with bright blue eyes; his skin was a soft peach, and his blue earring peirced the lobe on his right ear. While Dark was exactly what his name said; dark. His skin was pale and lifeless while his peircing red eyes could strike a screaming baby into silence; he, too, had an earring in the right lobe, but it was a charcoal black as well as his hair. Complete opposites; yet twins.

Link looked at his brother, smiling, then laid down placing his head on Dark's thigh. Dark tensed up a little, and looked down at his younger brother as he looks up at Dark smiling. Dark brushed the strands of hair away from Link's face, hoping Link didn't see his face flush.

"You ready boys'?" The two brother's mother said then looked behind at them, "Link sit up!"

Link did what he was told as Dark silently exhaled. He looked out the window and asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"I told you, Kakirko Village." Their mother said in a monotone voice. Making in impossible to detect if she was happy or not.

"Why?"

"So you can get a better education."

"We're almost done with school, we're 15, why can't you just keep home schooling us?"

"You boys' need to meet new people, especially you Dark."

"Why 'especially me'?" Dark glared at his mother.

"Just listen to your mother boy." Their father said in his deep voice. Dark folded his arms across his chest.

"Oo! Dark look!" Link said in an excited tone, while pulling Dark over to the tear in the clothed overhead and almost fell on to Link. They looked out the window to see the Village. _'Great,'_ Dark thought, _'a new place and new people to lie to.'_

"C'mon boys, help us move these boxes in!" the tall father yelled to his children. Link and Dark grabed boxes from the wagon to put them inside their new house. _'What a piece of junk._' Dark thought as he looked around while standing in the door frame.

"Dark!" The boy's mother called out, "Help your brother with this trunk!"

Dark looked out the doorway and saw Link trying to pull a large trunk in. He shook his head while smiling at him, then set the box he was holding to the side. Dark half-heartedly jogged over to Link and picked the other side up as his brother said, "Dad says it goes in the attic." Dark noded and they slowly walked up the decrepit stairs while they creak under feet. They sat the trunk down to look up at the small outlining door in the ceiling, leading towards the attic.

"You go up then I'll push the trunk up to you." Dark said to his brother. Link smiled and jerked the rope down, exposing the ladder that had been worn from much use. Carefully, he climbed up the ladder. Dark lifted the trunk with all his strength, then pushed it up to Link, who managed to grab it in time before it fell. The older brother climbed up and helped Link push the trunk to the corner.

"Let's open it!" Link said, wanting a reward for the hard work. Noding, Dark sat next to him in front of the anique trunk. They unlatched the rusted lock and lifted the lid open.

"Oo!" Link said in enjoyment. While standing up, he pulled out a green outfit, examining everything about it. He steped back a couple paces, then looked up at his brother, "Turn around, Dark!"

"Why?" Dark asked his brother.

"Just do it!" Link persisted. Dark resented listening, but does as he is told by facing the trunk. He can hear his brother undressing behind him. _'If only it were my room...'_ Dark thought, _'I'm a horrible person...'_

"Okay!" Link enthusiasticly said, "Turn around now!" Dark is unprepared for what he had seen; his brother in a short green tunic, with a brown belt, and white leggings. _'Oh god...'_Dark thought as he stared at his brother; making no comment, or move.

"Do I look _that_bad?" Link asked, looking himself over.

"No!" Dark said, his face flushing, "It's just... It looks like a skirt..." He tried to hide the pink on his cheeks, but had trouble with his pale skin. Link smiled, "I think I'm gonna wear it the rest of the day." he held his hand out to Dark, "Let's move in the rest of our stuff." Dark noded and took Link's hand, unable to register why he thought of his brother the way he did. He tried to keep his thoughts on moving all the boxes, but he found that to be quite difficult.

"Get up, time for school!" a dreadful sound echoed through the new house, making it crack beneath its own weight. Dark groaned then turned in his bed, to find Link next to him. He immediately jumped up out of bed, his heart beating quickly. He took a breath in, then slowly let it out, then said in an frustrated tone, "Link... What are you doing in my bed?" Link yawned and turned to his startled brother, "I was cold... You're a heavy sleeper, Dark."

"Well..." Dark sat on his bed, "Try to wake me up before you just lay down with me. Almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Kay." Link smiled while snikering to himself.

"What?" Dark questioned, "What's so funny?"

"You make strange noises in your sleep," Link looked up, "and I think you said my name... Why? What were you dreaming?"

Dark looked up, thinking about what he had dreamed, his thoughts ran wild until he came upon some vivid images. He and Link were making love for the first time, shouting his lovers name, as Link was doing the same. He shook his head rapidly, then said, "I was just dreaming of the time we were playing and you got hurt really bad somehow, and I yelled 'Link.'"

"Oh." Link's face was blank, "Why? I only got a splinter."

"It was stuck in your toe and you would let anyone help you."

"Well..." Link blushed a bit, "It hurt!" Dark rolled his eyes, smiling, "Oh, wow, Link."

"Shut up," Link looked at Dark, "I'm fine now." He hugs Dark's waist, making the older brother tense, "I gotta look out for my younger brother, ya' know?" Link released his hug, and glared at his brother, "Shut up! You're older, by what, a mila-second?"

"More like five minutes, dumb-nut!" Dark grabbed Link by the neck, and started ruffling his hair, making the younger brother yell and squirm.

"What's going on here?" Their mother asked standing in the door way. Dark let his brother go, and smiled at his mother, "Nothing."

"Get ready for school."

"But school doesn't start this early." Dark said.

"Normal school does." Their mother said, with awarming smile on her face.

Link quickly got up and ran past his mother, making her look back at him. Dark cocked his head in confusion, "Where'd he go?" His mother looked at him and laughed, "Well, to the bathroom I would guess." She had a smirk on her face as she turned to walk out.

Seeing his mother do this confused Dark until he finally got up to go to the bathroom to ready himself. He walked past the baathroom Link was taking a shower in and searched the house for another bathroom, walking all around, he couldn't find one. Dark groaned and headed straight for the bathroom Link was in."Get out of the shower Link!" Dark yelled through the door while banging on it, "I have to get ready, too!"

"Just come in! It's not locked!" Link yelled back.

Dark widened his eyes and thought, _'Should I? I guess we need to go..'_He turned the door knob slowly opening door making it screech. Dark tried not to imagine his brother, or what he looked like in the shower lathering up. He turned on his straitener and waited for it to heat up. "How do you like the shower?" He said without thinking about the response he will get.

"Great! It's so hot!" Link said while washing his hair.

Dark took a deep breath while thinking to himself, _'Don't do anything risky, Dark.'_"That's good." He said trying not to sound like he wasin an awkward situation, he then started straitening his hair. The shower stops and Dark's heart started racing.

"Hey Dark, can you pass me my towel?" Link asked with his head sticking out of the shower curtain.

"Sure." Dark said putting down his straitener then reaching over to grab Link's then tossed it over to him, "Here."

"Thanks!" Link smiled. Dark walked back over to the mirror and continued on with his business. His brother stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He stood by Dark and looked in the mirror brushing his hair. Dark glanced over at Link, and left before he did something he would regret.

As they headed off to the new start of, Dark decided he didn't want to so, he turned to his brother as he was walking then said, "Hey Link."

"What?" Link asked still continuing ahead.

"Want to ditch school and go to Lake Hylia, or whatever it's called?"

"But... Mom would get mad."

"C'mon, I'll take the blame. Trust me." Dark's smile had the hint of innocents.

"Well... Okay!" Dark took Link's wrist and ran to a small fence that was easy enough to climb over, which is what they did; but then there was a bigger fence in their way. They both stared at the tall fence, looking for some way to climb it, but it was impossible. Dark kicks the fence and yelled, "Damnit! Why is it fenced up now?"

Walking back to the other small fence Link asked, "How did you know where to go, anyway? We haven't been here in a long time." They hopped back over the fence as Dark answered, "We studied it when we were studying the Hylian map" he kicked a small rock out of his way, "And, plus I saw when we were going to Kakariko."

Link smiled at his brother's remark and looked back towards the fences, "Hey wait!" He ran over to the right side of the entrance as Dark fallows, "A ladder!" They made their way up the ladder and carefully walked over to the end of the ledge and then Dark jumped off the side, landing on his feet.

"C'mon Link!" Dark tried to persuade Link to jump.

"But there's a nice, unused ladder over there... It's lonely." Link said stalling from fear of jumping.

"Fine. Cucco." Dark teased.

"But... "

"C'mon, I'll catch you!" he

"You better." Link stepped back then jumped off, and Dark catched him, but tumbled backwards. Link opened his eyes to find Dark on top of him. He had his knee in between Link's thighs. Dark noticed the position they were in and started turning red, along with Link.

Dark pined Link's arms to the ground andlooks down at Link's lips, _'just one kiss wouldn't...hurt...'_Dark leaned in closer.

"Dark?" Link asked, "Can you...get off of me?" Dark stoped then looked at his brother, "Uhh, yeah. Sorry..." he got off Link, then helpe him up, "Lets go!" Link nods smiling as if nothing happened.

"C'mon Link!" Dark yelled to his brother running towards the lake as Link was running after. Dark stopped at a bridge and looked out, "Oh my god..." Link came up, panting from running so hard then asked, "What?"

"Look." Dark said pointing out into the lake.

"Oh wow." Link saw the lake, dried up. Barely any water except for a small bit around an island. Link walked onto the bridge while Dark followed. They got to the small island in the middle of the whole lake and looked out into the vast tundra.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Beats me." Dark said, gawking at the emptiness.

"We used to come here all the time; you and me."

~  
><em>Link and Dark sat fishing off to the side of the lake, there parents no where to be found. <em>

_"Dark! Dark! I got-!" Link tried to say but gets pulled in to the water, instead._

"Link!" Dark yelled. He set his poll down and was about to jump in when Link came up.

"Dark." Link whined, "I don't like big fishes..."

"C'mon Link," Dark held out his hand, smiling at his brother, "We need to get you dry."

_"But the water's warm, and nice." _

_"You need to dry off your close, or mom'll have a fit." _

_"Okay..." Link swam back to shore and tried ringing out his clothes; it didn't work. Link started taking off his shirt and this made Dark become nervous. Link laid his shirt out in the sun and looked around, "We're the only ones here, right?"  
><em>  
><em>"Uh, yeah." Dark said, wondering what his brother was going to do.<br>_  
><em>Link started taking off his pants and Dark turn pink.<br>_  
><em>"Link, what are you doing?" Dark asked.<br>_  
><em>"Well, I need to get dry, like you said, and I have underwear on!" Link protested.<br>_  
><em>"Fine, fine. What ever." Dark hid his blush well for having such fair skin.<em>

Link took off his pants and laid them in the sun next to his shirt. He laid down on the warm grass and looked at the sky shielding his eyes from the sun, "Come lay next to me Dark!" he rubbed the grass beside him, "The grass is nice."

"Okay..." Dark timidly went over to Link and laid beside him. Link turned to Dark and his brother looked back at him. Link ran his finger along the outlining of Dark's jaw, then said, "Your so...pale." Link looked at Dark's eyes, "And your eyes are so...red" Dark swiped Link's hand away, "Yeah, so what?"

"I don't know, it's just... Weird."

_"Thanks." Dark said sarcastically._  
><em><br>"In a good way." Dark looked up at the sky then closed his eyes. He felt something holding him. He opened his eyes and found Link hugging him. "Uhh, Link?" Dark asked his brother, "What are you doing?" _

_"I just never want our relationship to get worse." Link said still hugging Dark.  
><em>  
><em>"Jeez, Link, you make it seem we're together." Dark tried to joke, but ended up hurting himself, instead.<br>_  
><em>"I'm serious." Link looked at Dark with a posture that he wanted his brother to look back at him.<br>_  
><em>"Okay, okay, sorry, and don't worry, we'll always be brothers." 'Nothing more' thought Dark.<br>_  
><em>"I know." Link laid back down, "Just sayin'."<em>

Link walked over to the edge and tried to look over but ended up sliding down the side of the island. "Dark!" he yelled clawing at the dirt to stop himself.

"Damnit Link!" Dark slid down after him only to follow him into the last bit of water from the lake. He glared at Link and was about to scold him for being so careless until Link yelled out, "Lets dive down and check it out!" then dived down.

"Hey wait!" Dark yelled then dived after him. They noticed that there were in what seemed to be a cave, but they were losing too much air to take a longer look. Soon the surfaced then quickly swam to one of the levels of a tower in the center of the room, taking in as many breaths of air as possible.

"Whoa." Link said in astonishment, looking at the huge place they were in, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Dark said, also looking around.

"Let's go-Ah!" a tektite jumped at them, but as soon as it got close Link drew a sword from his back.

"Where the hell did that come from!" Dark asked furiously.

Link killed the enemy with two hits, "From that trunk thing, I just slipped it under my shirt, I thought it was cool."

"Link.. I swear.."

They found themselves losing track of where they were. They followed corridors, long hallways; swam under murky water; fought the monsters that came in their path until they found themselves inside a white, foggy room with a lone tree in the middle. They examined their surrondings, trying to understand why the walls were so dense you couldn't push the fog away. Eventually they went over to look at the tree that seemed to sprout from nothing but water. After an eerie feeling came over then, they went to the other side of the room to the next door. There was somthing wrong, the door was locked. Dark looked back at the door they came in; it was locked as well.

"I think I saw something by the tree." Dark said in a panic.

Dark hurried his way over, while Link followed. They noticed a switch inbeaded into the ground. Dark stepped on the switch and saw the back door open, "Oh, good." he stepped off the switch then the door locked again, "Crap.. We have to hold it down to get past."

"But there's nothing in here, one of us would have to stay." Link said worried about what might happen.

There was a long silence until Dark shifted into an unpright position, looking at Link he said "Go. I'll stay."

"No!" Link said grabbing Dark's arm, "I won't leave you!"

"Go, Link. You have your whole life; I won't let you stay."

"Why!" Link pleaded with tears in his eyes, "Please, I don't care about anything else. You're not just my brother, but my best friend!"

"No, Link! I won't let you because... Because..." Dark hesitated, looking away from Link's eyes.

"Because why!" Tears streamed from Link's eyes.

"Because I love you!" Dark practically screamd out.

"I love you, too. But what does-"

"No, Link. I love you more then a brother; more then a best friend even." Dark brought Link close by his chin, then leaned in longing for a simple touch of the lips. Link looked at Dark with wide eyes and turned heavily red. Dark gently brushed his lips across Link's mouth, then pressed them firmly against them. To Dark's suprise, Link was pressing his lips in return. Dark took his chance and licked Link's lips wanting for entrance into the mouth of his other. Link, not really knowing what to do, opened his mouth slightly, to let Dark in. Dark took advantage, sliding his tongue into Link's mouth. Link tried to suppress a moan, but was let out. Dark slid his hand down Link's back, making Link get goose bumps, then pulls him closer letting their body's touch. Dark slid his hand up Link's shirt, allowing him to feel Link tense. Dark stopped kissing Link for a moment then moved over to his neck; gental kisses the way there.

"Dark..." Link moans, "I don't feel... I can handle this now." Dark ignored Link's words and tried to make all his fantasies, wishes and dreams come true. Dark madeLink fall to the ground, by pushing him down. He pulled Link's shirt up and kisses his bare chest. Dark felt the heat evading Link's body so he decided to cool him off. Dark took some water in his hand from the groundand spreaded it across Link's chest making the younger one arch his body. He nipped his stomach, leaving small marks as he went.

"Please..." Link turned red in the face, and tried to pull Dark up. Dark moved his face up to Link's and bit his lip, with lustful sin in his eyes. There was much more then lust in his eyes, Link noticed. The red in his cornea had become brighter, making his pale skin seem even whiter. Dark lifted Link's legs up and brought him closer letting Link feel what was growing on Dark.

"No! Please! It's to much, I'm not ready now." Link said. Dark's eyes lightened when he heard this, and he looked at his brother's face filled with fear. Dark moved Link's legs back down sitting up on the small patch of land around the tree. Slowly standing up, Link noticed his normal skin color had changed back to normal, which dumbfounjded him. Dark helped his brother up while saying, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I should be sorry." Link looked at Dark, trying to figure out what made him look so different; so... _Devilish_.

"No, I was wrong. I should have stopped the first time. I just... have loved you for the longest time..."

"Dark, I've felt the same." Dark's red eyes widened with a sweet sparkle when the lgiht hit them just right. He started to fees his cheeks turn red.

"I just thought I'd feel weird if I said I loved you more then a brother. Plus, I didn't want to ruin our relationship."

"I thought the same, and you have no idea of how much that makes me happy." Dark looked in Link's eyes then kissed him again, "But you still have to leave."

"What! No! I don't want to go! I want to stay here; with you!" Link sobbed begging his brother.

"You have to. I'll stay here, on this switch, and you walk out that door." Dark choked back tears, trying to be strong for his brother.

"No, no, no!" Link dropped to his knees crying, unable to process why this is happening. Dark kneeled beside him and put his arms around him pulling his brother into a tender hug. Link hugged back tightly, not letting go. "Link..." Dark's eyes filled with tears, "Don't make this harder then it already is."

"B-But I love you, Dark. I don't want to leave you." He tightened his grip even more.

"And I love you. That's why I need you to leave." He rubbed Link's back, doing his best to comfot the one he longed for the longest time, "You have your whole life ahead of you. Meeting friends, meeting someone, getting married, having children. I would hate myself if I kept you from that."

"But I-"

"Please, Link!"

Link stopped for a minute, let go of Dark, then looked at him, "I'll come back for you. I promise."

A tear streamed itself down Dark's cheek, "I'll be waiting. I'll wait until the end of time." With their one last hug, and their last kiss, Dark still thought, _'Not the last time.'_

Dark sat down on the switch, and the iron bars on the door vanished. Link walked towards the door then stopped in front of it. He looked back at Dark, who's sitting with his back against the tree, like a black shadow, looking right back at Link. Link think's to himself,_ 'He almost belongs here.'  
><em>  
>Dark waved to his brother, he waved back; still wondering if this is happening.<p>

"Go!" Dark's voice broke at the end.

Tears streamed down the younger ones face as the door opens upward. He walked through slowly and looked back. His deep blue eyes become wide as he shouted, "Dark! I-" Before he could finish the door shut locking it's self, "...love you."

Dark looked down at his reflection in the water that was covering the floor, it stared back at him. He cupped his hands and splashed his face with water, his own way of wiping the tears away. He looked down, waiting for the water to still, as it stopped, Dark spoke to himself saying,"This is real."

A glare of light hit his eyes, he looked over. He laughed to himself as he picked up the sword Link had brought, and forgotten, "That dope." He looked at himself in the sword and his eyes narrow. The hand that was holding the sword started shaking and burning. He felt hatred run through him and couldn't control it. Dark threw the sword to the seemingly endless wall. He looked at his hand, covered in blood, and quickly washed the blood off reviling no cuts, burns, or any indication of injury. The blood faded away in the water, as if it was never there.

Another sensation, that wasn't painful, told Dark to look at the back of his hand. And there, marked in black was the Triforce.

"The Trifoce? Wait...?" he tried to figure out what was happening, but then he realized what it was, "Oh, no."

The Triforce was upside down.

~_Seven Years In The Future_~

"Hey! Hey! Link! Wake up!" A fairy flew around a young boy dressed in green, lying on his bed.

"Fine, Navi." Link jumped out of bed and walked over to a mirror. In the mirror, Link noticed his calendar with a red marking on the day's date. Piviting on his heel, he made his way to the calendar only to see that it said, "7 years." Seven years form Dark's "disappearance." Link's eyes started to water up, remembering everything about Dark.

His sent, the way he looked, and how good of a brother he was, quitely Link thought outloud, "Where did you go?"

Link shook his head then whiped his tears.

"What?" Navi asked floating around Link's head.

"Nothing." Link pushed Navi away as he walked over to his sword and shield. He strapped on his sword, then his shield, ready to leave.

"Where do we go today Navi?" Link asked his fairy, looking at his map.

"The Water Temple. We have to-" Navi goes on but the boy just walked away.

They made their way across Hyrule Field to Lake Hylia. Link's eyes widen as he climbs up the ladder on the side wall, "Have we been here before, Navi?"

"No."

Link continued his climb then walked along the edge of the wall. When got to the end of the wall and jumped off, rolling on the ground to break a bad fall, "Something's familiar about this place."

As Link walked up to the lake, and noticed the small island across the water. He walked over, and on to, an old bridge making his way to the island._ 'I swear I've been here before.' _He thought to himself as he looked down the edge. Navi flew up next to him and said, "You need your boots." Link looked at her and nodded. He put on his Zora Outfit and equiped his iron boots prepareing to submerge himself in the water. He stepped to the side and slid himself down to the bottom of the lake making his way into the temple.

When they finally were able to surface, they were in the middle of the Temple. Looking around Link saw a tektike and made sure to kill it before it came too close. He watched as the monster's body vanished after being slain, then started thinking about how he knows he's been there before. He turned towards his fairy and asked, "Are you sure we haven't been here?"

"Positive." Navi insisted, "Now let's go."

Link noded, then dove back into the water. Slowly fighting monsters, travelling long corridors, and escaping traps they finally met up with Princess Ruto. He can't help but think queer of her that she talked of marriage when they just met. Declining every proposal she finally quit and helped him out with some information about the temple. She, without a word, decided to leave them behind, which Link was just fine with. Link and Navi proceeded through various obsticals, life-threatening tasks and the Ocirana getting its turn in all of this.

Getting to a large open room Link noticed a Like-Like blocking the entrance to the next door. Quickly, not wanting to get sucked into it, killed the enemy while saying, "Those things are so annoying." He hopped on to the platform the Like-Like was on then used the Hookshot to get past the fence blocking the way to the door. As soon as he saw the door, something compelled him to run his hand down the door, looking at it suspiciously, "So... Fimiliar... I just can't make it out."

"What! Just go in!" Navi demanded, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Link walked into the foggy room, with a single tree, right in the middle of it. He walked forward and the door behind him locked shut with metal bars. He walked up to the tree then circled it, then he noticed small letters carved into the dark wood, "'Link,'" He read out loud, "'I'm sorry.'?"

Link shook his head, trying to let all the water out of his ear. He walked towards the other door at the other side, but it was locked as well. Confused he said, "Well, what the hell?" He turned back seeing a shadowed figure leaning against the tree. Standing there for a brief moment, trying to put all the pieces together, he stated to walk towards said figure. The dark figure vaguely resembled himself. The Dark figure lunged itself towards Link, sword in hand. Link blocked the attach with his own sword, making the swords' clank echo. Link tried attaching but the monster countered the attach. With quick movements he managed to get one hit making the enemy disappear.

"Hello Link." A voice form behind Link said. Link pivited on hit heel and stopped the other from hitting him. The monster grunted then jumped back, "Long time, no see."

"Who are you? Why do you know my name!" Link shouted over the blades crashing once again.

"Why, you don't remember this place?" The figure quickly makes a spin attack, Link doged it barely, "You've gotten stronger." Link noticed the dark figure grin, "Hero of Time."

"What do you mean remember? I've never been here!"

"You've forgotten me?" the figure stopped and the grin turned even more devious then before, "Let me help you remember." He swung his sword in front of him, trying to hit Link, but Link doged it by jumping backwards. The shadow did this again, and again, until Link is close enought to the tree, leaving him open and able pin Link to the tree, with the sword in his stomach. Link coughed up blood and he dropped his sword. Blood dripped down his abdomen while some dripped at corner of his mouth. "Why?" Link managed to say, still coughing blood.

"You wouldn't stay still." The dark figure just smiled.

"For what?" Link looked into the shadows deep, blood red eyes, and feeled comfortted by something in them.

"So I can show you who I really am..."

"How do you-" Link was cut off by the figures lips pressing against his own, making his eyes widen and face burn up. Something clicked inside Link's head at that moment, then as if a lightbulb turned on, he remembered, _'It's Dark!.'_ All the memories from before started to rush back into his head; moving, the dried up lake, Kakariko, their first kiss; emotions rushed to Link making it unbareable to not cry. Dark pulled away to look into the other's eyes.0

"D-Dark?" Link questioned, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Link." Link could see Dark's face more clearly now, as if he were wearing a mask and just taken it off, "I'm Dark, I'm your brother!"

Link turned his head, wondering if it was all a trick, "But why should I believe you!"

Dark forcefully made Link face him and stared right into Link's bright blue eyes, as Link stared back into Dark's red eyes that seemed to have lightened sense the beginning of the fight, feeling his pain and anger. A slow tear streamed itself down Link's cheek.

"Dark..." Link's voice broke, then he smiled at Dark, believeing him.

Dark smiled back then looked down at the blood covering his brother, along with his hands, "Oh my god." He left the grip on the sword he was holding, "W-What have I done...?"

"D-Dark..." Link groaned in pain as he tried pulling the blade from his abdomen, "A little-uhg-help?" Dark hesitated to grab the hilt, not wanting to hurt his brother anymore. He took the hilt in both hands and swiftly, but carefully, removed the sword. Link yelled out in pain and Dark quickly threw the sword to the side. Link slid down the small trunk of the tree, bleeding more then before; dying.

"Oh... My god..." Link's eyes shut.

"No!" Dark exclaimed, then sat on his knees in front of Link. He took the water that's spread out across the ground, and tried to clean the wound. "No, no, no!" He whispered, "Not him too!"

"Hey!" Navi hit Dark's head making him swat her away, "Not now! You stupid fairy!"

"Hey! Use the potion I made him get!" She yelled.

Dark lifted up Link carefully, then reached into his back pocket, pulling out a bottle filled with a red potion. Dark lifted up Link's head and slowly poured some of the liquid into his mouth. It took some time before Link actually drank the whole bottle, but all was gone. Dark swiped underneath Link's lip where some had dripped, and wiped it on his tunic. Link's wounds started healing, patching themselves, as his eye's slowly opened, "Dark?"

"Hey." Dark said softly, while smiling, making Link smlie back. Dark leaned into Link and kissed him, Link kissed back wrapping his arms around Dark's neck, pulling deeper into the kiss. Dark started to fool with Link's belt that was like the one he had from a while ago, but then stopped, afriad of what might happen.

"What's wrong?" Link broke the kiss to ask.

"Nothing, I just.." Dark hesitated due to embarrassment, "Think we should wait.. Heh."

"Wait?" Link raised an eyebrow, "You've "waited" seven years!"

"I know I just," Dark looks down then back up at Link, "I need you to do something for me."

Smirking, Link said, "Of course." He started to unlatched Dark's belt, then was about to raise his tunic when Dark grabbed his hands, relectanly. Dark looked over at Link's sword and said, "I need I need you to take your sword." Dark picked up Link's sword from the ground, then placed it in Link's hand, "And plunge it into my heart."

Link looked up at Dark, his eyes started to burn with tears, "No."

"Please, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have."

"NO! I-I lost you once! I won't lose you again!" Link screamed this, crying.

Dark pulled Link up, looked him straight in the eye, "Please. I need you to do this. I am I'm not who you think I am. I may seem like it, but I've been taken over. It pains me to control it this long." Dark pulled him closer, "Please, if you love me you'll do this for me!"

"NO!" Link pushed Dark away, "It's always about YOU! What about ME!" He looked at Dark with tears gushing down his cheeks, "What about MY feelings! Do you even care!"

"Yes! Yes, of course I care!" Dark hugged his brother close, holding him in his arms, "I have always cared about you Link. I never stopped."

"Then how? How can you ask me to such a thing?" Link choked on his tears, starting to cough he had trouble continuing, "How could you ask me to kill you?"

"Because Link," Dark looked at his younger brother, "I love you, and if you don't kill me, I could kill you. I wouldn't be able to stop myself "

"Why!" Link yelled.

"Because Ganondorf has ordered me to kill the Hero of Time;" Dark's eyes started to water, "you, Link."

"But why would you listen to him!" Link calmed himself a little.

"He has taken over my body. Now, he has control over me." He looked at his sword, "As long as your blood is on that sword, it's fine.. I think."

Link tried to gulp the lump in his throat, down, "You think?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want to make this last as long as I can." Link kissed his brother again, and again, "I love you, Dark."

Dark kissed back, "And I love you, Link." He hugged Link tightly, "But you must understand. I may not-" Dark is stopped by his own thoughts, _'Awe, isn't that cute? In a sick sort of way. Stop this foolishness._' Dark holds onto his head, _'Kill him.'_ Something ran through Dark; pure hate, sorrow, and loneliness from being isolated for seven years, stream through his veins once more. **_'NOW!'_**

"No." He whispered to himself, stepping far away from his brother. "Link NOW!" Dark exclaimed to his brother, his voice changing.

"Bu-But I can't." He looked to his brother pleading.

_'Kill him.'_

"NOW!" Dark kicked the Master Sword to Link, "KILL ME!"

"No.. I can't." Link stood up, Master sword in hand, "I..."

Dark held his head, to try and keep the evil away for a little longer; but it was to late. He slowly looked up at Link, a devilish grin on his face.

"Dark no! You can fight this!" Link yelled, tightening his grip on the sword hilt, "I love you Dark! Find it in your heart, and pull through the evil!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Dark smirked, his voice was rough and demonic, "What is this 'love?' What is this nonsense you speak of?"

"No please! Fight this!"

"Fight? Well, if you say so 'honey.'" Dark lunged himself, sword first, at his brother. Link dodged the blow, then started to get mad, "Dark you're better then this!"

Dark stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet, then shiftedhis head to his sword. He looked back up at Link, eyes changed,"Hmm... Link.. Maybe you're right..." Dark's voice was softer then it had been. Link's heart raised, seeing his brother like this, and hearing how this might actually work out he couldn't help but say, "Oh Dark, how-"

"Nah!" Dark's rough voice cut Link off, as he smirked at his own remark. He ran towards Link and managed to cut his arm. Link shrieked at the pain, and immediatly held his arm. He looked at the hand he used to hold his arm, it was covered in blood. Looking back up at Dark, he becomes angry, closing his eyes tightly he yelled, "You think you can play with my heart! Fine! I won't hold back anymore!" he striked at Dark, hitting him, " You are not my brother!" Link opened his eyes to see that it was only a decoy. Even more angry then before, Link shouted while looking up, "Show yourself!"

"Will do." Dark tried to hit Link from behind, but Link pivited on his heel and blocked the attack with his sword. The evil boy glared into his own brother's bright blue eyes, as he glared right back into the glowing bright red circles of his. _'He's not your brother anymore!'_ A voice tells Link, _'Kill him!'  
><em>  
>Dark put more pressure on the blades, and Link did the same. "I... I can't.." Link whispered to himself. Dark kicked Link back making him fall against the tree,once again. Link's eyes closed as he rubs the back of his head.<p>

"Ohh lookie here." Dark stepped over Link, "Now, why don't you make yourself useful, and do that thing you were going to do for me? Hmm?" Dark unhooks a knotch in his belt, "Sounds like a great idea to me."

His opponit looked up at him, then something overwelmed him making him yell, "NO!" Link grabbed his sword, as it glowed a bright yellow light, and shoved it into Dark's chest.

Dark stumbled backwards, dark blood pouring from the wound where the sword was sticking out, and dripping from his mouth. Link stood up, and pulled the blade out of Dark, making more blood gush out. Dark chuckled as a stream of blood runs down his cheek. Link looked at his eyes, as he cried bright tears of blood that stood out against his pale skin.

"Well done," Dark said, as blood drips off his chin, "Hero of time." He looked striaght into Link's eyes, peering into his soul, "But before you go..." The mood had changed, and Dark looked down at his sword, "You'll come with me!" He tried to stab Link in the chest, but missed from lack of strength and his his shoulder. Link cried out in pain, as Dark fell onto him, making Link fall back.

"Link..." Dark's voice changed once again, "Thank you... I..." Dark smiled sweetly at Link, "I love you."

"I love you, Dark." His eyes filled up with tears, watching his brother, and the one he loved, fade. Forever.

"Live for the both of us, promise me?" Dark said quietly.

"I promise." Link whispered as Dark and the sword in his shoulder fade away.

The metal bars baracadeing the door slid up, as tears from Link's eyes fell into the water making it ripple. He stood up slowly, and blood streamed down his arm.

"You still have another potion." Navi offered.

"No..." Link kept his head down, "I'll heal on my own."

"Thank you." The radient Princess Zelda said holding her hands in front of her, "You can return to your orignal time now. But you must give up the Master Sword." Zelda held her hand out to the stone.

Link stepped up to it and placed his sword in the stone, then light shines on him, engulfing the entire temple in light.

~_Seven Years In The Past_~

"Dark!" Link called out, as he ran into the house searching for him.

"Link! What's wrong?" His father asked.

"Where's Dark?"

"Who?"

Link's jaw dropped, "Who?" He mimiced, "WHO!" His eyes filled with tears, "Dark! My BROTHER! Your SON! Black hair, red eyes, pale!"

"Link. You're my only son." His father said, as his mother came and stood next to him. She reached out and feels his forehead, "Are you ok sweety?" Link stepped back, "No." He quickly turned, and ran out of the door, his mother and father calling for him. Link just kept running away.

~_At The Castle_~

"Princess!" Links called.

"Ah, Link." She smiled turning around, "How nice to see you."

"Princess! Is there anyway to get my brother back? He was with me before any of this!"

"Anything that happens in the future, comes back to the past." She looked down, "I'm sorry there is nothing I, or anyone can do."

Link looked down and his eyes started to water, he ran out to Hyrule Feild, and called Epona, the horse he and Dark found earlier in their childhood. He got on her and rode into the forest. Far, far away from everyone. He stopped at a small pond to give her a rest. She nudged her nose into Link's neck. He took her to the water and let her drink. He sat on his knees and splashes water on his face; trying to wash away the sadness.

"Link." Link heard someone call his name, a familiar voice.

"Hello?" He questioned, "Who's there?"

"Look down." The voice said in a calming tone, and Link did what he was told and looked down in the water. He saw a figure, in resemblance to him, only darker. It was Dark.

"Dark!" Link leaned in closer to the water.

"Yes, Link." Dark smiled.

"But- How- When- You're-"

"Don't speak just listen." Link noded, "Do not be sad; do not cry, or hurt yourself in anyway, because of me. I'm in a much better place right now, and you Link; you have your whole life ahead of you; don't ruin it. I love you and I'll always watch over you." Link's eyes brightened, but then Dark started to fade, "Don't forget this."

"I love you." Link whispered.

"Promise me?" Darks hand came out through the water, holding his pinkie finger out.

"I promise." Link hooked Dark's finger with his own, and the cool wet sensation calmed Link. Dark faded away into the water, and the water fell back to its natural state. Link smiled big and got up, then walks over to Epona. "Let's go girl." He walked with her, holding her saddle, into the forest. Deeper and deeper he went, fading into the darkness, smiling, and knowing Dark will always be with him, no matter what. In his heart.

**_The End..._**


End file.
